Cavela
Cavela (/kə'veɪlə, 'kævələ/, Calerynt: Katheyl; Arannai: Caveila ''kɑveila) is the largest city in the continent of Aevalia and in Dayrealm. With a city population of over 4.3 million by 2396 A.G. and a metropolitan population of around 8 million, Cavela is considered a major political, economic, financial, cultural and scientific capital of Aevalia, exerting a significant impact on fashion, education, technology, tourism, arts, and sport across the continent and beyond. Located on the northeastern tip of the Calscyne peninsula, Cavela sits on a large natural harbour on the coast of the Avestine sea. Here, the Tolden river flows west through the city and towards the Avestine. Its location on the coast, combined with the famed views of its vast cityscape, has given the city the nickname "'Horizon City'" (''Arannai: Arzients Ibyst).'' The city is divided into 6 administrative regions, called Varreigns, which themselves contain up to 23 neighbourhoods. The Varreigns of Charomaid, Dukes, and Tridistaire form the oldest part of the city, which later came to incorporate the Varreigns of Halindorix, Roshaliere, and Outerlands by 2239 A.G. Cavela was founded in 2049 A.G as a regional city in the province of Calerondraire, belonging to the Kingdom of Arannix. Calerondraire, then known as Cyriondel, was then recently captured by Arannix from the neighbouring Kingdom of Caleron; due to the location's potential in trading, Arannix was determined to maintain it. Although Alsturaine was made the capital of Calerondraire, Cavela quickly outgrew it in population due to the advantages of its natural location as a trading port. Initially, the city was populated by Arannai and Calerynt immigrants, which became native to the city; later successive waves of immigrants help fuel the population growth of the city. Tension between Cavela and Dawnspell grew towards the end of Heartfall; it was among the first cities to declare independence from its former kingdom. During the century of war that followed, Cavela was largely left unscathed, taking in refugees from many different places. Today, Cavela is a prosperous democracy with a constitutional monarchy, and its vast cityscape, diverse population, and dedication to liberty continue to be celebrated. Etymology The origin of the name Cavela, or ''Katheyl in Calerynt, is disputed. One theory is that it is Old Arannai for “Winding Path”, from Kaith (path) and Elialt ''(curved), although Old Arannai was no longer widely spoken at the time of settlement. Another theory states that it comes from “Kyvonnadi”, from a nearby town settled by Iuvalian explorers, thus sharing the same root as the province of Kyvone. Cavela has two main nicknames: Horizon City and City of a Thousand Eyes. The name "City of a Thousand Eyes" ''(Moriom-Scoant-Ibyst)'' ''was first attested in 2147 A.G, referring to the numerous and diverse population of the city, which is reflected in the variety of eyes. It also references the perception that it is difficult to be alone in Cavela, as there is always someone looking. This may have a negative or positive connotation: negatively, it implies that privacy is harder to come by; positively, it reflects a hospitable mentality, encouraging people to look out for each other. The moniker "Horizon City" is a more recent invention, attested only in 2216 A.G. It was first used by travellers, who used it to describe the experience of the vast and expanding cityscape emerging from the horizon, from both land and sea. This also reflects the tall height of its architecture, decked with numerous crowns and spires. Later, the name came to reflect the extent of the city's expanse. History Geography Cavela covers an area of around 800 km2. It is split into six varreigns, which act as separeate administrative divisions. These varreigns consist of 23 additional neighbourhoods. Towards the west and bordering the Avestine Sea are the "core" varreigns of Dukes, Tridistaire, and Charomaid. Tridistaire is located on a peninsula surrounded by the sea; to its northeast is Dukes, and to its south, Charomaid. To the east of them are the "outer" varreigns of Roshaliere, Halindorix, and Outerlands. The Varreign of Dukes is the administrative capital of Cavela and greater Cavela, and is home to the Palace of Arodine in Marcerie, hosting the princes and the royal family. Its neighbourhoods are Littlecow, The Brim, Marcerie, Loins, and Pilruff. Tridistaire is the economic and financial centre of the Cavela region. It is home to the tallest structures in the region, and has the highest population and population density. Its neighbourhoods are Tridist Major, Tridist Minor, Raithings, Mellhoney, and Sephra's Cross. The oldest settlements in Cavela are in Charomaid, which contain Oldentown, Badabbas, Toldenhimey, and Dalminor. Roshaliere, to its east, contain Rithminor, Nuckhurst, Shusterbrie, Wittlecan. Halindorix, south of Roshaliere, include neighbourhoods of Asterives, Alderouns, Ronnerbrum, and The Bourghne. Finally, Outlerlands, to the far East, consists of a single neighbourhood due to its sparse population. Demographics Culture Among visitors from the Overrealm, Cavela is often compared to both London and New York, due to the cultural and economical importance of both. Economy Architecture & Cityscape Government Infrastructure Sports See Also